Demon Heart
by ChesireCatHeba
Summary: Heba a Demon is a prisoner in the Darkness for 300 years and he is innocent, seth get him out and bring him to the palace, but heba don t trust everyone, will he learn to trust again? Paaring:YamixAtemu later more
1. Chapter 1

chibi: i will give a spezial thank to Lil' Dark she translate it for me from german to english! love you so much*hugs to death*

Yami: yeah, you bad at that things

chibi: well thank you yami.....

Yami:no problem

Atemu:anyway, chibi don´t own Yugioh! only here occ

chibi:here you go!

Prologue:

Darkness. Silence. No, there could be a heard a drip, but all was still dark. The darkness hid someone, only it's lines could be seen. The one, there deep in the dark room, would never see the sunlight again. It pulled at it's chains, growling softly.

Again he heard the drops falling from the ceiling: drip, drip. Always in the same rhythm and the person opened it's eyes. Two violet coloured eyes, within them a bit of ruby-red, looked around the dark room. Again, the person pulled at his chains, hissing softly. The drips became faster: drip, drip, drip.

But it wouldn't help him, he wouldn't come out, there was no way. He was a prisoner of the darkness, already for so long. He couldn't remember anymore as to why he was here. Or even for how long. Why was he chained again? He thought for a while, searching deeply within his mind, but there was nothing he could come up with. Although, he still knew where he was, as he could recall the memories of seeing sand and triangular things sticking from the ground. He groaned softly, shifting his position and falling asleep.

It was later, when he awoke again. There were new sounds, but not the dripping from before. He could hear feet drumming on the floor, but he had no idea of who it could be. He could hear more footsteps and whispering voices. He thought for a moment, what was it called again? Talking, yes, that was it. It had been so long since he had heard it. But he was surprised to hear the voices here, on this place. Why were they here? For him?

No, that couldn't be true. They were lost and as soon as they would see him, they would run away. He could understand that and tiredly he closed his eyes again.

The footsteps were coming closer, shortly before he would die. Surprised he opened his eyes, but they hurt so badly he shut them again. He hissed at the light that entered his eyes, hurting them, so he had to close them tightly. Seemingly, the other person understood the signs and made sure the light was less strong than before. He opened his violet coloured eyes again, admiring the light he hadn't seen for so long. He looked at the person, questioningly.

The one who had let the light enter, walked up towards him and he growled. Then he heard a voice: "Don't be afraid, I have no intentions to harm you", he heard. He stopped growling at the one who had entered and demanded an answer for all of this.

"After all these years, I think you have forgotten most things, not?", the voice asked again and he moved. The other continued, his voice with worry: "Please, be careful. Don't move the chains so much, they will hurt you even more. Making you bleed again. I will set you free, but you have to promise me something first", the voice said.

He looked at him, caution in his violet coloured eyes. The person was dressed in blue and with this came his cold, blue eyes as well. A small smile fell upon the man's lips. From these lips came the voice he heard and he nodded slightly. "You must not attack me, promise me this. I only wish to help you, as you are held prisoner for no reason". Again came the nodding from him.

"Good. I will start now, but as soon as you attack I will lock you up again and I will leave". Again came a nod and he suddenly felt how his right side fell limp. "For a long time you haven't moved. Don't worry, we will carry you to the palace. My name is Seth, and yours?"

The violet eyed one opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. For so long he hadn't used his voice, it was all raw and sore now. And... He wasn't sure how he was called. What was his name again? Yu... Yu... No, that was not his name. He thought again, yes, he remembered now.

"He... He... Heba", he spoke, softly and almost unheard.

"Very well, Heba. We will take you to the Palace and make sure you will become better again. Healing your wounds the best we can", Seth said and Heba nodded slightly. He was very tired and couldn't stand on his legs. Giving way to the darkness that clouded his mind, he fell, Seth catching him. Guards walked into the room, but he stopped them.

"He fell unconscious. Which wouldn't surprise me. They held him prisoner here, for 300 years, while he was innocent", Seth said and he carried Heba, trying not to fall over the Heba's beautiful tail.


	2. Who am I ?

chibi: oh man hardwork...

heba: you do fine chibi

chibi:but it is hard to translate from german my mother lagune to english..

yami:but you di it

chibi: can i get my cookie know

atemu:*hand her a cookie*

chibi:yeah :D

Chapter 1: What am I?

A guard picked Heba up and hid his appearance with a coat. Nothing looked out how he really looks only knew that he had purple eyes, nothing more. Seth had just seen him and then wrapped in the mantle. Seth mounted his horse and we gave him the purpleeyed rode off and as Ra shine no Mercy on them, they were soon to make a break for a put his burden from short and dismounted, so it was able to rest. Heba woke up and hissed at short, this is Seth's attention to him "Quiet, no one locks you up again." This Heba ceased to hiss, and took something from the cover down on his own and looked at Seth. "Why ..?" he asked rough. It was still new for him to use his voice again, and Seth looked at him inquiringly.

"The beloved of the king had discovered a secret scroll that told of you and then another that was hidden in the chamber of my predecessor. These scrolls told of a demon" Heba looked at him confused. A demon? He? "I ..." Seth nodded. "Did you not Know anymore?" Heba frustrated shook his head "No, too long ... too long ago .." He was tired, which could see him visibly. "We will inform you as soon as you become stronger, but I can tell you much that you're a demon and you were pretty locked up for long. About 300 should prefer to sleep again. We ride further away. "

Heba nodded again and closed his weary eyes. Seth graps Heba back on his horse and rode on. This time up to Thebes and then to the Palace. There have already waited with Isis and Mahado "Seth,do you have him?" Seth nodded and handed the wrapped Heba to Isis and she rushed with into the palace, purely through various corridors, until to her cure Heba, she grabbed it from his coat and was startled. Not out of fear, but to the wounds. There, where the chains were, they were deep and inflamed. After they gone were from, they began to kindle.

He had nothing on his body. She called just a slave to him and asked him to fetch a loincloth. Immediately she began again to take care of the wounds. First they cleaned them, then they did on it a greenish paste that was extracted from herbs and then joined them. "Normally healing wounds in the night demons, but these chains ... Oh, you poor little thing! " She patted him on the cheek and covered him up then.

After hours Heba was awake again, looking around confused and snarled. Isis was immediately by his side, she sat down with him and gave him a sad smile. Abruptly he stopped "Quiet, no one will do somthing bad to you.I have treated your wounds, they were inflamed. The chains, where you were long chained, had been magical chains. Specially made for demons, then the break out they can not. They have caused the inflammation and you done to the cuts." Heba nodded. "What am I and why?" It came softly from him. Isis looked at him sympathetically. "It is long, very long time. 300 years ago has been seen a boy with a demon, that turned the boy into a demon. He was not bloodthirsty, like his creator. He was angry at him, but without his knowledge, was the young demon from Ra himself has been blessed, and was much stronger than him, so he killed them. The people from the village of the boys were delighted and honored them, so the youth of the village against robbers and murderers there was a jealous man there, who previously had a high reputation and ran to the priest of Pharaoh. There he told of the young demon and told lies about them. He who kills without mercy and murderd. Of course, they were alarmed, chased the little demon and then started this one. He resisted of course, with all power and accidentally killed one of the priests out of pure self-defense. Full of shock about it, had to catch the boy and imprisoned in the is your story, Heba, demon of Ra's. "Heba looked at shocked. Fragile memories came back and his head hurt, the more he thought and he hissed at , Heba, think no further after. It was at that time. We want to make amends and take care of you." Heba nodded tired, sat up and was punished for it immediately, because everything revolved around him and he was feeling ill "Lie down, I'll get you something to eat." Heba nodded, let himself fall back and closed his tired later came back in, loaded with nuts and a bit of raw meat. She put everything down beside a table and waited for the young Demon woke up. It was a gentle knock on the door and a young man entered. "Prince Yami, what can I do for you?" Yami smiled, he had a three-colored spiky hair. Golden Flashes hung in his face and some high shot, like the rest of his hair, then it went to a black through and at the ends it was blood red. He had a noble face and elegant two eyes, which were blood red. He wore a lot of gold to him and had elegant clothes, from the finest materials and a red cape. For this he had a small tiara on his head, which indicated his status as a prince.

The prince smiled kindly at Isis. "I wanted to see whether you already have the little demon here." Isis nodded. "Yes and he is in a very bad condition. It is a wonder that he is still alive. I think again he would not have survived 100 years. "Yami nodded sadly and sat down also in the vicinity of the bed.

Heba hissed and opened his tired eyes. "Quiet, Heba. There is nothing, the chains are gone." Heba calmed down, looked at Isis and looked directly into the eyes of Yami. Immediately, he shrank back. "Quiet, Heba,Yami is the Prince. The one who was responsible for ensuring that you have been liberated. "

Heba looked at Yami with his purple eyes and gave him a small smile. "Thanks ..." It was quiet and he smelled food. Isis handed it over Heba and placed it on his lap. Heba greedily stuffing everything into himself. "Someone has probably hungry." Heba nodded eagerly. "You look pretty similar to me, you know?"

Heba looked at him quizzically. "Well, you're just a spiky hair like me. Only that your ends are purple like your eyes. You are also much feminini. I've imagined from the writings of very different ..." Heba had slightly red cheeks. "Oh ..." He looked embarrassed at his now empty plate.

"Well, do not be. I am glad that you look like that." Heba looked up and smiled sweet, and he looked at his hands, which were like claws, and then his feet, which also had claws. Carefully, he moved his snakelike tail,then he moved cautiously on its wings and hissed.

"You've a long time since moved. It will take a few days until the pain is gone. " Heba nodded. "Thank you ..." Isis smiled at him "You will feel better soon, Heba. Then you can do again what you want " Heba smiled, laid back down and finally closed his Isis and left the room. "Isis, you saw that he was afraid of us?" Isis nodded. "This is quite understandable, after all, our predecessor's fault that he had to suffer so. It will take some time before he has taken some confidence to us. The smile from him was more forced than anything else. We must be careful with around him. " Yami nodded and went away by itself, while Isis disappeared back into the room.

Yami went in his room and the Pharaoh, and sat down on the bed. The room was richly decorated and the bed huge. There, six people would find a place. A little further was the bathroom attached and even a room in connection to the personally slaves, whom they never had.

Yami thought about the little demons. / "He looked so lost, as if he did not know where and whether he can trust us. He sees everything else as dangerous from ..."/ something distracted his attention from his thoughts, as something to put him on it had his neck and kissed him lightly. "Hmmm, Habibi, what are you thinking about?"

Pharaoh Atemu looked at Yami and sigh. Atemu looked like Yami, only that he was a head taller and considerably more muscular. He had Tan skin and wine-red eyes. He also had his crown on his head on the end which showed the eye of Horus. He wore fine clothes and a cape as Yami, only kept in dark blue.

"I just think about the little demon after, only you know it, he is described by Isis, and he does not look as in the legend." Atemu looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How does he look like?" he asked, curious, and sat down beside Yami. "He has the same hairstyle as me and you, only that he has no extra strands. He has big purple eyes, they remind me of amethyst and he has a round, childlike face. His feet have large claws, as his hands, he also has a tail and two large bat wings that seem in the light had nothing but anm ... The poor guy had deep wounds, where the chains were on it and it looked broken, Atemu, very broken. "He looked sadly down at his hands. Atemu took his index finger and thumb, forcing Yami to look into his eyes. "Then we have to help him, right?" Yami nodded and Atemu leaned forward to catch his lips and to kiss him gently, and he pressed it gently to the bed.

Heba woke up the next morning and was a little more rested. / "I feel my hands and legs do the cuts hurt ... very nice ... if I can really trust these people ?... I can simply decide not, it's so hard ... "/ He closed his eyes again and thought a little bit for themselves. He noticed how someone quietly entered the room and gently put to bed opened his eyes slightly to see only in order that it was Prince Yami again, who had put there. "Good morning, Heba. Did you sleep well?" Heba cooed softly. "Hmmm you do not seem to speak to have so ..." It put its head Yami to side with questioning eyes and Heba rolled inward with the eyes and replied: "Too long ago ... a lot .. forget .." he just got togehter./ "In my mind it is easier to talk, as so with the voice ... I have not used too long, suckers!" / Yami smiled at him kindly. "Do you know what you are for a demon?" Heba then shook his head. If he was honest, he never knew. "You're a demon of light, at least in the legend of you. This blessed that you were a boy from Ra, you're not then become the Death Demon. We also call you demon of Ra's" Heba nodded, he remembered quite weak. The people from his village called him demon of Ra's if not ... "Demon with Heart was the other word ..." he said weakly. Yami nodded and was glad that the little demon was received on the conversation and would try to help, that he speaks more to bring to work his voice again. "That means 'demon with a heart'. Why that?" Heba was thinking, he thought hard, so much so that sweat slowly formed on his face. "... Do not know ... maybe ... ... my creator ... said something, I can not remember. I dunno, must think it hurts ..., it hurts! "

He kept his head and now frustrated tears formed in her eyes, only the tears were not of water but of blood and now it dripped down on the Blanket.

Yami got panicked and tried to get quickly Isis, who came up and saw the blood and tears, then smiled faintly. "In contrast, as we humans have demon blood as tears and no salt water. This is quite normal, he just can not cry too much, because he will him to the blood lust state, where he then desperately needs blood."

Yami nodded and was about scratch Heba on the head, but when he saw this coming, he shrank back and crouched down at the end of the bed and trembled. Yami looked at him sad, he felt sorry for him."Please ... I'll do you nothing. No one will again hurt you, or Lock you up again"

Heba remained on the spot and saw Yami simply suspicious. He sighed and sat down a little further away from him. Heba noticed this and lay down again, and he fell over rather because he was too weak and in fact with a 'umpf' back again at the last place was where he had lain and Yami watched closely.

"To trust, we have to work well yet, huh?" He smiled gently Heba, this looked shamend at his hands, where his long claws were. "Yes ..." Quietly, but clearly audible to Yami. "Also, you need a confidant, so someone who cares about you ... I will do it, okay?"

Heba looked at Yami briefly and nodded. "Well, you can also not all the time remain in the Healingchamber. I have made you a room which is right next to me and the Pharaoh." Heba nodded again. "I would have to take you , but I have to touch you, you know?" Heba nodded and shivered slightly. Yami looked at him sadly.

"I'll do anything, I will only take you into the room, okay?" Heba nodded trembling continued. He wanted to believe Yami, so much, but penetrated old forgotten memories back very slowly and built up his confidence. Yami moved slowly toward him. He hissed slightly, but did nothing else. Yami touched him lightly on the arm, whereupon Heba jumped up and flew off the bed and screamed in pain as his muscles refused to work for him at the moment.

"Heba" But Heba fell back further, just wanted to run away yet, did not want to be touched and squeezed on to the next wall. "Do not .. Please do not, no ..." Broken and afraid it came out of his mouth, Yami came at the sight almost in tears and he remained where he was. "I do not understand how Seth could bring here..."Isis was standing at the door and answered this question. "This Heba had not the strength, and was too tired. Now he had remembered and sleep slowly. Let me try something." Isis bent down to eye level to Heba, this is even more squeezed against the wall, no matter how much his body fought against.

"Heba?" Heba looked at her directly. "Heba, you know, until now nothing has happened to you and you will continue to pass anything. Yami looks in your eyes for about dangerous?" Heba looked at Isis and then Yami. He thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, but, but fear, afraid, do not, not, not, ouch!" Again, blood tears, but a sea of red tears banished their way out and Isis sight "Heba, to find out that to your automatic thoughts are affected, the fear subsides, you have to trust us. Do you think you manage it?"

Heba looked at her shocked and growled at her. It did not sound angry but scared, as if someone had beaten him in the face. Both held their ears until Heba stopped and had curled into a little ball. The wings pressed close to him and wrapped his tail around it, like a solid shell. "Yami, take him up." Yami looked at her in horror. "But ..." "But nothing that this is the best chance now, as long as he has so crueld, he barely gets what surround him, trust me!" Yami nodded and took care Heba high and nothing happened. She was right.

"Now bring him quickly into the room, I must Prepare blood for him. He was crying too much, so he slowly get into the blood lust status" Yami nodded hurriedly, and went quickly to the palace corridor to Heba's room, walked to the door, and laid him gently on the bed.

He saw him once more with pity, then left the room and Heba uncruled himself and wept even more. The places where Yami had carried him burned not, they tingled pleasantly, but dosent know what to do with it, so he cried until he fell asleep.

chibi: yeah for me!

Yami:...you evil

chibi: why that

Yami: guss you are

chibi...*sniffing*

atemu: contrags you make her cry

yami: uhm...please not

chibi:*runs off*

atemu: well you better make it up to her

Yami: yeah*runs off* chibi!

atemu: pelase rewiv and yeah her english is terrible hahaha she tranbslate it with google and have no beta muahaha


	3. Can I Trust?

chibi: i do not own yugioh...sadly

Chapter 2: Can I trust you?

Isis came later in purely Heba's room and had a jug full of blood here. She took a chair and sat down by the bed. "Heba." Heba on growled. "Heba, I know you're tired, but you have to drink it here and you know you've been crying a lot .."Heba opened tired eyes, wiped away some tears and looked at the pitcher. "Since fresh blood is inside, in order to make you a bad conscience, they are of a criminal." Heba nodded and took the jug, sniffed and sipped at first because the blood, until he drank it greedily. Then he wiped his mouth with his hand. "You should also put something on at last, my young friend. I do not think like you're running around naked." This Heba was red, covered his private area and Looked at Isis shoked. This laughed, and went to a cabinet and gave him a loincloth. "Here, so you can cover it." Heba took it from her hand and moved it quickly. "So, Heba, I'm going back out and leave you alone. I come later again because I need to change your associations." Heba looked at her briefly and nodded. When she finally was out, he looked around. Carefully, he pawed out of bed and looked at everything. He gently rubbed with a claw against the closet, moved to a track, pawed continue on all fours and saw that his room was contacted at a small bathroom. He looked to admire the clean water, then he swung his tail just pure, shaking and pulled it out again "Warm ..." He pawed further and saw that he had a balcony, not big, but big enough to see the surroundings and the garden below. Then he saw the sun. He had long since seen and tore his eyes. The sky and the clouds, oh he did not know what they looked like and yet he was glad to see them. "Not Dark... Light ... nice ..." He pawed back to the bed and then curled up like a cat, but he stretched his wings out quite easily. It felt so good to move again be able to "Free ..." He smiled, it was an honest smile that he had not been for 300 years, then dozing.

Isis came as promised in the late evening with Yami again and someone who would have to be his double. Only that this one was wearing lots of jewelry. Heba looked at him skeptically, hissed and jumped up and crawled into the closet. "Be not angry with him, Atemu, he has absolutely no trust ..." Atemu nodded. Isis sat down in front of the closet. "Heba come out. This is Pharaoh Atemu. He'll do anything ... and besides, I must look at me your wounds." Heba looked frantically through his violet eyes. "No!" He tried to crawl more in the closet, but it did not, so he pressed against the closetwall "No ..." Again and again he said it and the more he said it, the more he sounded broken. Isis smiled sadly. "Would also be nice if you would make it easy. Yami, Atemu, I need your help ... I know, normally I should get volunteers, but yami he has seen and you now. If he had more strangers see, I think he ticks out of fear ... " Yami nodded, went back to the closet and saw the quivering bundle of sad. "Heba Oh, we'll do anything, we want to help you" Yami came at the sight almost in tears. Atemu also saw the little demon and his eyes showed that he also had compassion for the creature. Yami grabbed Heba's arm, whereupon he screamed shrilly, as if it would hurt him. Atemu also grabbed an arm and Heba screamed even louder. They pressed him on the floor, whereupon Isis began to change their organizations. Once they had finished, Atemu and Yami let go of Heba. he hissed anxiously, then crawled under the bed and whimpered softly "Something must have happened, making him the writings has been no mention of anything bad that he will not even touched and will trust." Isis was serious. Yami lay down on his stomach and watched Heba purely under the bed. "Heba, you see, we have only changed your associations. There is nothing happened." Heba growled at him and warned Yami sighed. "Heba, I want you to trust me. I want you to do really anything." Heba looked at him thoughtfully, then nodded.

Atemu watched closely and then went to the door. "I have something else to do, if you excuse me." This Atemu went out of the room. Isis also went out and had thus Yami alone with Heba.

Heba looked at under the bed, as they all went and crawled slowly out. Yami watched him from his position as he crawled out cautiously and sniffed searchingly through the air. The eyes very vigilant when someone could come from the next corner and jump at him. After he had examined everything, he sat down relaxed."Do you feel better now?" Yami frightened Heba. he sat there tense. Every muscle tensed and his wings he spread. "Do not worry, Heba. I do nothing." He sat down with a good distance in the vicinity out of him. "You see, I'll stay sitting here and do nothing to you" Heba relaxed again and stretch his wings. This Yami watched with amazement. He saw the beauty in it inside: They were basically black, but they glowed purple with the sun and sparkled. "Your wings are beautiful, Heba" Heba looked at him dumbfounded and watched his own wings in surprise. "Well ..?" He looked at Yami, and then his wings again and stretched them out so that they reached nearly to Yami. he saw the wings in surprise, and would this affect the most, but he held back. He wanted to trust this little piece, even if it was tiny not break.

"Yes, they are beautiful." Heba was just a "Hmm ..." back, he clasped behind his back together quite small, he had his tail walk with it and touched the bed post and then gently Yamis one leg, but he moved quickly back and let it whirl through the air. The brief electronic proximity Yami was pleasant to tremble. He smiled at Heba, this small smile back and wriggled back to his tail. Yami looked at him continue to fascinate. "how is it with a tail? Is that like a third hand?" Heba looked at him startled and opened his mouth. "I can do a lot with him and raise as my hand." He stretches out his hand to Yami, he smile. "But so long since I've used. So long ..." He wagged his tail back on and he struck himself accidentally and one in the face. "Ouch!" He stroked the spot and Yami had to pull itself together bad, not to laugh. "Then you have to practice again. Wait, I tell a slave, that he will bring here for us and still eating a jar of blood, okay?" Heba nodded pawed, out to the balcony, stretched out there where the sun shone and warmed himself at Sun. Yami came back, sat down in a respectful distance and watched Heba to this, as he basked. "And the sun is pleasant?" Heba nodded and asked Yami then a question that he was on the tongue. "Atemu Is your brot...bro..brother?" Yami chuckled softly. "No, he's my husband." Heba looked at him in astonishment. "Oh ... ... .. husband's lover, oh!" Yami smiled gently Heba. "Yes, my beloved, but right now he has little time for me." Heba looked at him closely and could see that Yami had a trace of sadness in his eyes. "Not bad ... is ..." He searched for the word and found it. "If determined soon ... time to time ... then you are gone." Yami looked at Heba and smiled. "Yes, he should once again spend time with me. You know, it's good to talk to someone about it ..." Heba looked at him puzzled and then devoted himself again to the sun. There was a knock at the door, Heba was terrified, growled and hid under the bed again. "Come in" two slaves brought the food in and put it on the table. There were three plates here and Atemu came in too. The pitcher with blood was also there. Atemu sat down on a seat cushion and Yami did the same. Heba observed the whole, crept slowly out first and sat by the bed. "Heba Come, let's eat." Heba looked at Yami and Atemu just briefly and then crawled to the place for deep crouch down and sat on a pillow. Atemu looked at carefully from the side and Heba did the same, only that his eyes were pure fear and caution against him. After a while he began to eat. Heba pulled together in the face of a date on it and put it back on the plate. "Apparently you do not like dates." Atemu said kindly to Heba. He looked long at him, nodded gently, and he ate raw flesh, then licked his lips contentedly, was then before the Blutkrug and drank it out gently, until the last drop.

"Here, you will not have to cry, Heba. So you lose less blood." Yami said it very politely and with a loving smile to Heba, this wiped his mouth, but rather crept under the bed and watched the two from there. Finished eating, Atemu went back into the throne room, not before, without a kiss from Yami.

Yami sighed and looked under the bed to Heba. "You do not trust us, do you?" Heba looked at him still. "... I do not know ... " he said softly. Yami sat in front of the bed and bent down to. "We'll get back already. I'm now in my room, because the same Atemu is there and we, well care, but you should sleep now, okay?" Heba nodded saw Yami went out and came out under the bed and went to the balcony. He went a little wobbly on his two legs, but he arrived and saw the starry sky. The moon shone down on the city and Heba marveled at all of this. "So dark the dark ... ..."Heba crawled to the bed, slipped under the covers, she pulled it up high to his head, curled up and slept a restless sleep.

Yami and Atemu were in bed together and a little out of breath after a good action and huddled together(A/N: to bad no Lemon sorryXD) "He was a little more trusting, and afterwards, where were you all away." Atemu only growled in agreement. "Atemu, I wonder why he is so afraid of contact ..." Atemu Yami drew closer."Who knows? He will tell you that maybe, if he trusts you." Yami nodded cuddled, at Atemus strong chest, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Heba woke up early in the morning, tired, crawled out of bed and looked out the balcony. It seemed to him as if something was missing. Something important, but he did not know what. He climbed back onto the bed and curled up. Could he trust again? Could he?

"I will try it .." He closed his eyes and dozed. Yami opened the door to Heba's room softly, and saw the little demon rolled on the bed, he found it too cute as he lay there, creeping slowly along and watched him sleep on. After 5 minutes, he went quietly to the door and ordered breakfast. He pulled up a chair and placed it in front of the bed, watching Heba continue to sleep.(A/N: Yami is a stalker XDD Yami: i am not!) He found it amazing that Heba was not cut himself with his own claws.

After a short time there was a gentle knock at the door, Yami went to the slaves put the breakfast on the table and went back out quietly. Yami stood by the bed. "Heba, Heba?" Heba slightly opened his eyes, looked up briefly, but saw Yami, he graduated again. Yami chuckled and tapped gently with a finger on his arm. Heba hissed slightly and pulled the blanket closer. "Come Heba, it is morning and breakfast is also there. Come, come, or do I need something." He growled and looked at him tired and then yawned heartily. Slowly, he dug himself out of the ceiling and then stretched. His wings unfolded shortly, then stretched out completely and Yami had a good look at it. He discovered that there were a few holes in the leathery skin. "That was not there last ... or I'm in no seen ... Heba Say, can you still fly?" Heba looked at him.

"Do not know ..." He sat down, folded his wings back behind his back and then to go smell the food on the table, but dared not. Yami said "We should have breakfast, come." He went to the desk and sat down. Heba was followed after some time, sat down too, and both began to eat. After breakfast Heba wanted first to creep back into bed, but decided to look questioningly Yami. "What do you think Heba did?" Heba looked exactly at Yamis eyes, then he closed his eyes and on his forehead opened a blood-red eye that Yami looked at closely. Yami was frightened and went back a few steps because he thought what happens, but nothing happened. Instead, he stared at the blood-red eye to grow. He felt a little as if he was searched by bored and on something. The eyes closed again and on the forehead was nothing more to see, as it had never been there, Heba again opened his eyes and smiled faintly. "Light .. You are the light ..." he said weakly and Yami nodded. "What was just, what was that eye?" He sounded a little uncertain, and saw him also. "That, that was a third eye .. this I can see auras, hearts, the truth, lies, danger." he just said. Yami smiled at him dull. / "So he has tested me, whether he can trust me ..."/" And what did you see? " Heba smiled a bit more. "A lot of light, honesty ... bit dark, but plenty of light. Maybe, maybe I can trust you?" he said shyly. Yami smiled. "You can trust me, Heba. Felt like I already said, I will do you nothing and no one else else" Heba nodded and crawled to the bathroom. He took off his loincloth and went into the water. / "A ... The bath is water, not blood. It is so pleasant, as long as I had not one more? Oh yeah, 300 years ..."/ Yami came up and sat down at the edge. "Heba, how old are you?" Heba ducked a bit more into the water and turned red. "A-a-i-i-so ... I'm 418 years old ..." Yami looked at him in astonishment. "418? 300 years But you were down there, what did you do the 118 years before?" Heba looked away. "A lot ... very much ..." More he did not say he did not trust one bit Yami, but not enough to tell himself, but he is himself, to remember slowly. And it's not all happy memories.

chibi: thera another chapter^^

yami: she work on the next one

atemu: we love rewiev bad or good, she likes both

yami: send bad and i banshied you all...*growls*

chibi: noo then i ahve no readers*whiens*


	4. Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE(I know we all hate them but pelase read this)

I don't know much about the RB but from what I've heard and what my fav. Authors and friends have told me it's starting to piss me off!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


	5. note 2 sorry

i i know i made a autor note today,

just want let you know i will update her..but not so fast becouse of the translate of german to english, ist not a easy^^"

you can finde me on my two main page where i update my storys more in german

h t t p : / / a n i m e x x . o n l i n e w e l t e n . c o m / m i t g l i e d e r / s t e c k b r i e f . p h p ? i d = 4 6 4 6 6 3 just but the space back and you can visit my siet there, and that you know animexx have english reader there to or better tehre english authors to, its nice place there.

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i k t i o n . d e / just same about put the space back, and you find there my storys to, but they all german there.

and the bullys, please fight back and not run away, you let them win so...

that would be sad


End file.
